flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28' ---- Birchstar yowled in pain before attempting to kick his son away, his ears pinned against his skull as he let out a snarl. "What are you talking about? He was my apprentice as well, I kind of had no choice! You were always cold and an outsider, you can only blame yourself for the lack of my attention."Silverstar 00:24, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt narrowed his eyes to slits. Charging towards his father, he kicked him over, only to make him lose balance. Snarling, he rakes his claws into Birchstar's throat. "I knew you never cared." Flamestar22 00:28, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar let out a yowl of pain as his son's claws hit his throat, but his cry was cut short. The leader had lurched forward on accident, causing Shadowpelt's claws to sink in deeper, but the leader did manage to give his son a good blow to the left eye. Whether or not it hit his eyeball and caused him to go blind, or simply left a scar around the eye, Birchstar never knew, because he fell limp, one of his many lives leaving his soul's grasp.Silverstar 00:32, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt let out a screech of victory, licking the blood off of him. "Hiddenstar would be a better leader than you. Atleast he cares about his Clanmates!" He snarled, disappearing into the darkness. My job is done. He is dead. ''(Now I have a plan) Flamestar22 00:36, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar, after regaining himself, let out a cough, his eyes dull as he shakily rose to his paws. ''Ughh...How could I let him win...Silverstar 00:41, June 9, 2015 (UTC) (Alright, next life loss time) Flamestar22 00:44, June 9, 2015 (UTC) (guys, can someone post on ScorchClan? Cinderfire's kitting, and I want it to get over with.) Frozenstream ran towards the border, and when he reached it, he started to pant. He looked around - no cat was there. Casually, the white tom started to groom his thick fur. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:45, June 9, 2015 (UTC) (Willow's heading over there right now) Streamwing sighed and walked up to Icepaw. "C'mon, let's go hunting." Stormwillow's feeling-less paw dragged on the ground for a moment, kicking up dust, but for her, it was a sign of sensing danger. "…Something's going on…" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 13:27, June 9, 2015 (UTC) (Flamestar will deliver the prophecy to her at ScorchClan. Just rp with her returning to her den and what not and I'll get started). Flamestar22 13:45, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage froze as he scented blood. "Stay back, I'm going up ahead to see what's going on..." He growled, his hackles rising in fear as he stalked through the undergrowth. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed his father, beaten and bleeding. "F-Father!" He screeched, racing to Birchstar's side, who let out a frustrated huff. "...I lost a life, son, who did I lose...Why...?" The leader took in a breath before closing his eyes. "...Take me to your mother, I wish to speak with her."Silverstar 20:43, June 9, 2015 (UTC) (Willowstar is in ScorchClan camp) Stormwillow gasped in surprise, her dragging paw suddenly lifting off the ground. I knew this paw meant something else! "Shh, she's over here, you're okay, Birchstar," she soothed, her voice trembling a little. Instinct caused her to turn and race back to camp, calling out, "Cardinalblaze!!!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:38, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (Whiskers if you want to do Mapleshine's kitting, do it now because I'm not on for long) Thunderheart...with his sidekick, Grasspaw! Who are both on a long vacation! 01:17, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (If I missed you, try to pop on in the morning) Mapleshine let out a screech of pain as she went into labor, her eyes round with fear. Before the swifteset cat could even reach her, Longleg was by her side, his eyes round with worry as he nuzzled her cheek gently. Frostleaf, of course, shooed the tom away, having to ask to warriors to hold the worried tom back. The kitting was surprisingly easy, resulting in two bundles of joy: Lightningkit and Leopardkit. One was a tom, black and brown like his father, and the other a darker color of her mother.Silverstar 01:42, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Longleg purred in joy. Thunderheart...with his sidekick, Grasspaw! Who are both on a long vacation! 02:06, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (Lightningkit was named after you, sooo) Mapleshine nuzzled her mate's cheek gently. "Lightningkit looks so much like you..." She murmured in a soft purr, her blue eyes full of joy as she pulled her kits close.Silverstar 02:09, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow grunted slightly, deciding to find Cardinalblaze herself. She scented the air, thinking that she may find the queen in the nursery. She poked her head inside. "Cardinalblaze? I have a little bad news..." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 02:24, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (awww yessss Mapleshine had her kits!!!) Silverpaw, tired after her trek to the border and back, loped into the apprentices' den. Bluepaw twitched his tail, hearing the faint mewling of Mapleshine's kits. Maybe I'll be a father one day, like Frozenstream... -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:33, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, new account, it's still Stormver) Stormwillow waited for a response from Cardinalblaze, glancing at Mapleshine's kits and purring softly. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:08, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (What should I do with Blossomstripe's kits? And what about Flamepaw, Sandpaw, and Whitepaw?) Flamestar22 14:31, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Ordering Phoenixkit to keep an eye on his sister, Cardinalblaze began to rush out of camp, only to skid to a halt as Stormrage entered with his father leaning on his broad shoulders. "B-Birchstar!" The queen screeched in fear, nuzzling his side gently, her blue eyes round with worry. "I...I'm fine, Cardinalblaze, just fine..."Silverstar 15:37, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed and turned away from the nursery, suddenly feeling a rush of old anguish. Again, I shouldn't be mad or feel much pain. I've seen that before. She sprinted outside of camp, running back to the patrol. "Should I get Jasminepetal?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 15:45, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flattened his ears. "No, I need no Medicine Cat. I lost a life from my wounds, they'll heal on their own..." The wounded leader muttered, his green eyes shifting to the nursery. "...Let's visit our kits, Cardinalblaze." The ginger-and-white queen nearly froze. Oh no...He'll figure out that Mintkit's blind...Silverstar 15:52, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Mintkit squirmed around, slamming herself into the walls of the Nursery. "What's going on? I smell blood!" Flamestar22 16:00, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (I am deeply touched Whiskers :') thank you so much! I've got a sorta-free day today so I will be on awhile. About Flamepaw, Sandpaw, and Whitepaw... Flamepaw is gonna get in trouble because she is gonna have Louis as her mate, and then the she and the kits are banned. But by then Flamepaw will be known as Scarleg. Sandpaw...idk. Whitepaw's yours, Flame, so ya. But my original plan for him (you don't /have/ to do this) is that he would fall in love with a cat from another clan, and then idk what would happen from there. Blossom's kits...Grasspaw is still chosen. Riverpaw is...dispensible, no offense to her. Grasspaw is in love with Spottedpetal, though Spottedpetal barely notices. Soon enough, some one will mention in, and then ya she realizes that she loves him too and then they become mates and then the rest of the chosen cats come along, blah blah blah. Imma rp some now) Lightningkit suckled furiously while Longleg stared with utter love. (here it comes; Longleg is poetic) "Words cannot explain how happy I am, and how much love I feel for you and these kits. This is the best day of my life, truly," Longleg purred, happier than he had ever been in his life. (Up to my old tricks again :D) Thunderheart watched drearily as Grasspaw and Riverpaw scuffled by the apprentices' den. He had just recently fended off a dog that was about the size of a large cat, but it was nonetheless vicious, so he was severly tired. He struggled to stay awake, but dreams consumed him, dark dreams. He saw Owlfur! "Thunderheart, you wretch, you will die..." Owlfur snickered. Thunderheart defiantly raised his head. "Of course I will! Every animal dies at some point," Thunderheart meowed. Owlfur spat at him. "Fool! Do not resist me! Darkness will consume, and an evil seed in the legacy breaks the family apart," Owlfur hissed before Thunderheart's dream faded to a swirling darkness of gray and black. Something was choking him, and he could speak. "Hh...hel...p..." Thunderheart choked. Evil laughter surrounded him, consuming him. He woke with a start, still tasting the bitter taste of blood, and the stench of death still in his nostrils. He choked and coughed. Thunderheart...with his sidekick, Grasspaw! Who are both on a long vacation! 17:38, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (THUNDER! HIIIIiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Blossomstripe gasped in horror as she awoke, inhaling and exhaling heavily. She recently had a dream about Primrosekit, her now-deceased daughter. How dare Owlfur! I miss her so much... ''Blossomstripe gazed over to Thunderheart, her heart beating 100 miles a minute. "Sweetie? Are you okay?" Meanwhile, Whitepaw sat in the sun, flaring his nostrils. "Sandpaw.. there's something I need to tell you. I don't know if you've heard, but it's about Flamepaw.." '' Flamestar22 18:19, June 10, 2015 (UTC)' (Hi :D I'll be active today, but idk about tomorrow) Thunderheart looked to his beloved. "I had a dream about Owlfur! She said that there will be an evil seed in my legacy that will rip the family apart!" Thunderheart sobbed, racing to his mate. He didn't want the family to be torn apart - he loved his family with all his heart! "And then I tasted blood and smelled death, and I couldn't breathe..." Thunderheart broke off, unable to fathom his family breaking apart. ----Grasspaw was distracted by Spottedpetal, who was grooming herself. He was so mesmorized that he didn't even notice Riverpaw coming straight for him. The little she-cat smashed into him, and then two tumbled along until they both sat up, shaking themselves. "What's gotten into you, Grasspaw? You're no fun anymore! You're always moony!" Riverpaw spat. Grasspaw glared at his sister. "So? One day you'll like some one, I'm sure!" Grasspaw spat back. Riverpaw snorted. "Ewww!!!" Thunderheart...with his sidekick, Grasspaw! Who are both on a long vacation! 18:51, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (Hey Thunder! Also, does someone mind if they post on DarkClan? I'm trying to make sure Solombra and Frozenstream meet up again, but I can't do that if Solombra doesn't start making her way to the FlameClan/DarkClan border.) Silverpaw quickly fell asleep, while Copperdusk started to groom her dark ginger fur with gentle strokes. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:25, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (Alright guys, when the Falling Stars attack, say goodbye to SilverxWren, they'll die as they live, together forever. And hi Thunder!) Stormwillow sighed and lifted a paw to lick it, her eyes closing as she licked her paw. (Okay, speeding up something with Sparrow) Sparrowfrost nervously stood on the edge of a cliff, watching the mountains. She wanted to talk with Stormrage - but she didn't want to disturb the patrol. How could he love a cat whose family had been into isolation? Streamwing already had a mate - haha, lucky her, she's pretty anyway, Sparrowfrost thought - but her mate was Frozenstream, and he had already forgiven her. Sparrowfrost didn't know if Stormrage had forgotten her family's isolation. She didn't suspect any feelings back - he was not the type of cat to show any feelings back unless he really felt them - and again, how would he love her? When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (YAAYYYY, also, please have Sandpaw reply to Whitepaw xD) "She can't destory us," Blossomstripe murmered, pressing close to Thunderheart. "We have StarClan on our side, and nothing beats that." Flamestar22 15:15, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (Alright, Thunder, say goodbye to SilverxWren...they're going to die together-nope, actually, I'll make poor Wren die first! Then Silver reveals his kits as he dies- best death ever!) Sparrowfrost started thinking about Stormrage. He's very pretty, so adorable...his eyes are just so blue and his pelt is such a pretty shade of gray...but he won't love me back, I know it..(It'll be a big surprise if he returns feelings for her) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:52, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, he takes after Hiddenshade, and the only cat he actually returns feelings for is Skypaw, who's gone inactive...) Stormfrost sat with Scarletflame, the kits of Birchstar's growing more and more nervous. Their father wasn't doing good, and it seemed that infection was already setting in their father's wounds. Cardinalblaze sat beside Birchstar constantly, gently lapping his ears to comfort him, while Jasminepetal and Frostleaf worked together, trying as many herbs as possible. But it was no use, that infection was determined to take one of the leader's lives.---- Hiddenshade stood in the center of camp, occasionally rising to his paws and pacing out of worry for his good friend. The handsome deputy was left in charge while Birchstar was in the Medicine Cat den ill with infection.Silverstar 17:23, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (She certainly would be upset if he was killed, but Skypaw hasn't had a post in a while...should someone take her until her owner returns?) Sparrowfrost lowered her head and turned around. She made her way back to camp, her typical bright gaze foreshadowed by slight anger and frustration. She eyed Streamwing angrily, her eyes narrowed. (SISTER MOMENT) Streamwing walked over to her sister. "Hey, you okay?" "Yeah, I just...I'm in love with Stormrage and I don't think he's going to return feelings to me!" Sparrowfrost wailed. "I liked him too, Sparrow. I grew out of him, though. I couldn't seem to forget that his father tried to kill our mother." Streamwing turned her head. "I started liking Frozen-" "I know you started liking Frozenstream! You're luckier than me!" Sparrowfrost hissed. (Don't delete the code, please, it's good for the conversation between both of them) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 18:34, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (It's not like she's that important, there's no saying she was going to be his mate. Everyone has a few crushes in their lives, and she was simply one of Stormrage's (just a very small crush)) Leopardkit batted at Mapleshine's belly, causing the queen to let out a warm purr.Silverstar 18:38, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (You could try to contact Icy on t-r-o-t-c, she's active there. Besides, she's Dark's sister, so.. Also, roleplaying with Birch for a quick sec) Birchstar flattened his ears, giving his mate an uneasy gaze. Things had not been easy for him, but now, finally, maybe things would settle down. "How are Mintkit and Phoenixkit?" Flamestar22 19:12, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze's heart flipped as her mate mentioned their kits. She still hadn't told him about Mintkit being blind, and feared his reaction, especially now that he was ill. "Fine fine, perfectly fine..." She gave him a small, cheery smile before adding, "they're asleep in the nursery right now. I don't think our son plans on sneaking out again."Silverstar 19:14, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (K, you can rp with him again after this next post) Birchstar nodded. "Good. That could've gotton him killed, not to mention his sister as well. Why don't we go visit them, and see how they're doing?" Flamestar22 19:38, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shook her head quickly. "No my sweet, you're too ill to visit them. Besides, they're asleep, and get cranky when wakened." She murmured softly.Silverstar 19:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (Big sisters moment, nobody disrupt Stream and Sparrow right now...) "Frozenstream liked me first." Streamwing calmly licked her sister's paw. "But I started to like him, and it just...started." She shook her head slowly. "Nobody's luckier than someone else. We're all equal in this world." Sparrowfrost looked into her sister's eyes. Gentle, blue, delivering a message of hope, love, and comfort. "Alright, I believe you. The world is simply incomplete without you, Streamwing." "Aw, thanks," Streamwing purred. "Now let's go see how Birchstar is doing, I heard he lost a life..." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:45, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (You can rp with Birchstar now, Whiskers x3) Birchstar flattened his ears, worry flooding through him. Was Cardinalblaze trying to hide him from something? ''Shaking his head, Birchstar slowly made his way to his den, wrapping his tail around his paws. Flamestar22 21:32, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, this weekend is a big competition for me, so please, please slow down, especially Sunday, I won't be home til like 7 that night and I'll have a few little birdies to take care of (yay!)) Streamwing and Sparrowfrost walked towards the medicine den, Streamwing poking her head in and asked, "How's Birchstar? I heard he lost a life..." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:18, June 12, 2015 (UTC) (seeing what Stormver was saying about SilverxWren reminded me of a fanfiction I have on WFW... as the leader's dying, his mate (and deputy) reveals she's carrying his kits... anyway, no-one has posted on DarkClan when I asked, so can someone please do...? It's a weekend now for me, so I'll be more active over the next few days.) Bluepaw padded past the medicine den, shooting a glare at his mother and Sparrowfrost as he went past. Copperdusk looked up from her grooming, and then she abandoned it as she decided to retreat to outside the warriors' den. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:04, June 12, 2015 (UTC) (okay, just gonna tell you all that I may post tomorrow, but probably not Sunday, since I'm ''very busy on Sunday. I'm going to a major riding competition, doing four different tests (two of which I must memorize) as well as taking care of my pony. I won't be home until pretty late Sunday, so please slow down this weekend.) Streamwing ignored her kit, waiting for a response to her question. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:51, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan